


一个车不需要什么标题233

by YuKi_shinichi



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuKi_shinichi/pseuds/YuKi_shinichi





	一个车不需要什么标题233

在这个一年一度的浪漫七夕日里，原本应该世豪哥非常理解地给卞庆华放了个假，小两口开开心心地上街约会。

可是，好巧不巧，陈廷轩却生病了。

“阿嚏！”陈廷轩打了一个大喷嚏，吓得在厨房煮粥的卞庆华连忙跑到卧室里去查看情况，一进门就看到自家的小宝贝在床上用被子把自己裹成一团，脸上泛起了一点点不正常的红晕。

卞庆华走到床边，用手摸了摸陈廷轩的额头之后，立刻拉住陈廷轩的手腕，想把整个人从床上拉起来。“诶诶诶你干嘛啊我想睡觉。”陈廷轩连忙把手抽开，不解的看着卞庆华。

“你是笨蛋吗，你都发烧了还不跟我说，我现在带你去医院看病。”卞庆华心里感到了一丝焦虑，催促着陈廷轩快点起床。

“可是…我不想去医院，我不想打针挂水，我吃点退烧药就好了”陈廷轩撇撇嘴，满脸不情愿的跟卞庆华解释道。

“可是不知道是哪个作死的小鬼非要在夏天开着16度的空调又裹着棉被，还美名其曰的说这是夏天的生活方式。”卞庆华一脸严肃的盯着陈廷轩，语气当中还略微带着一些生气的情绪。

“唔…我知道错了嘛，我发誓一定会好好照顾自己。”陈廷轩嘟着嘴，试图卖萌得到卞庆华的原谅。卞庆华一时心软了下来，心里想着还是等着陈廷轩吃完退烧药再看看情况，于是卞庆华又跑下楼去翻箱倒柜地找退烧药。

待陈廷轩吃完退烧药后，卞庆华似笑非笑地望着陈廷轩，陈廷轩被这个眼神盯怕了，疑惑地问道：“我…我脸上有东西吗？”卞庆华摇了摇头，一个跨步，上了床便跨坐在了陈廷轩的身上。

“陈廷轩，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”卞庆华突然把脸靠近到陈廷轩面前，吓得陈廷轩往后缩了缩。

“额…啊！今天是七夕节，对、对不起！都怪我不好好照顾自己，害得自己生病，我们两个人的约会也…”陈廷轩一脸委屈地看着卞庆华，其实他自己的心里也不大好受。

“所以说…你打算怎么补偿我？嗯？”卞庆华一脸期待地看着自家的小宝贝会做出什么反应。陈廷轩彻底慌了，看着卞庆华都已经那么主动跨坐在自己身上了，还能怎么办，只有自己送上门去了啊！

陈廷轩垂下眼眸思考了几秒钟，又抬头看着卞庆华的眼睛，主动地去亲吻卞庆华。卞庆华没想到今天的陈廷轩居然会那么主动地吻上他，心中难免有些窃喜，左手托着陈廷轩的后脑勺，自己反客为主加深了这个吻。

卞庆华的牙齿轻轻地啃咬着陈廷轩的嘴唇，用舌尖勾勒着唇部的轮廓，灵巧的舌头撬开了陈廷轩的牙关，吮吻着，尽情的攻占着陈廷轩口腔的每一处。

陈廷轩快被卞庆华吻到缺氧，极力地把卞庆华给推开，两人分开后都重重的喘着粗气，彼此交杂着的呼吸当中，都给此时的气氛当中增添了几分情欲。

可能是由于发烧的缘故，陈廷轩脸上泛起的红晕更加明显，卞庆华的手也没闲着，轻松地解开陈廷轩的睡衣扣子，胸前的两点早已挺立，似乎是在迎接某个人的玩弄。卞庆华食指和中指轻轻夹住那处红点，轻微地往上拉扯，陈廷轩感觉到了一股酥麻感顺着脊骨涌上头顶，情不自禁的发出了呻吟，之后又捂住嘴巴，生怕再从自己嘴里泄露出更多的情欲。

卞庆华笑了笑，颇有恶趣味地凑到陈廷轩的耳边说道：“陈廷轩，你知道吗，听说做运动可以出很多汗，这样，你是不是快一点退烧了呢？”说罢便向陈廷轩的耳边吹了口气，惹得陈廷轩缩了缩脖子。

卞庆华又用手强迫使陈廷轩的脸抬起来，白皙的颈脖也暴露在了卞庆华的视线当中，卞庆华没有犹豫地直接咬向了陈廷轩的喉结，使得陈廷轩再一次泄露出来了一声动情的呻吟，卞庆华的舌尖也在感受到陈廷轩吞咽唾沫而使喉结滑动的轨迹。

两人的下体早已硬的不成样子，卞庆华故意顶了顶陈廷轩的小兄弟，不自觉的手伸进了睡裤里，隔着内裤的那层布料都能感受到陈廷轩按耐不住的火热，索性扯掉了陈廷轩的睡裤和内裤，让挺立的小廷轩暴露在空气当中。陈廷轩捂着红透了的脸，用指缝正看见卞庆华用炽热的目光盯着他的下体，吓得小廷轩抖了抖。

卞庆华俯下身，从陈廷轩的侧颈开始啃咬，细嫩的皮肤立刻沾染上了属于卞庆华的印记，又移到胸前，用舌尖在乳晕周围打转，轻轻啃咬着乳头，陈廷轩抵抗不住卞庆华的这番举动，身下更是欲火难耐，小廷轩的前段开始分泌少量体液，自己已经不敢想象后穴湿成了什么样子。

“哥…我想要…”陈廷轩颤巍巍的说道，这种难以启齿的话居然今天能这么大胆的说出来，陈廷轩觉得自己一定是脑子被烧糊了。

“可是你今天发烧诶，我这么做岂不是趁人之危？”卞庆华轻笑了一声，自家小宝贝今天难得那么主动，当然要好好调戏他一下。

“庆华哥…求求你…”陈廷轩要快哭了，眼里蒙上了一层水雾。自己的后穴已经感到空虚，一张一缩的，急需面前的这个人把他填满。

“求我干什么？”卞庆华不慌不忙地回应着，玩味地看着陈廷轩，期待他下一步的回应。

“求…求您肏我…唔…”还没等到陈廷轩说完，卞庆华发疯似的狠狠吻住陈廷轩的嘴唇，吮吸着陈廷轩的唇舌。

卞庆华也等不及了，一根手指探入陈廷轩的后穴，才发现自家宝贝的甬道里早已泥泞不堪，又加了一根手指，迅速地找到了那处敏感点，使劲地按压下去。

陈廷轩感觉有一股电流直窜脊背，情不自禁的发出了一声嘤咛，更多肠液也被刺激出来，打湿了卞庆华的手指。卞庆华把手指取出，沾染着肠液的手指又伸进了陈廷轩的嘴里，手指模拟着交合的状态玩弄这陈廷轩的舌头。“尝尝，这是你自己的味道。”陈廷轩的唾液来不及吞咽下去，顺着嘴角流了出来，亮晶晶的津液顺着下颚线滴落，卞庆华爱死了陈廷轩这副淫荡的样子，拉着陈廷轩的手臂，使得陈廷轩翻个身，准备下一步地攻占。

陈廷轩背对着卞庆华有一种说不出来的危机感，小穴的空虚直接暴露在了卞庆华的视线当中，一张一合，些许肠液还顺着洞口流了出来，这一系列举动使卞庆华的下体又涨大了几分。

根本无需润滑，卞庆华的什物畅通无阻的进入了陈廷轩的甬道。由于陈廷轩背对着卞庆华，根本不知道他想要干什么，这一举动把陈廷轩吓得一激灵，自己的穴口开始收缩，紧紧地咬住卞庆华的什物。

卞庆华发出了一声满意的叹息，自家宝贝由于发烧，甬道的温度比平常都温暖几分，温热的肠肉绞紧着卞庆华的什物，这个体位也比平常进入得更深，引导着卞庆华探索陈廷轩的更深处。

“唔…太深了…不要…”卞庆华浅浅地抽动着，陈廷轩感觉这个物体下一秒就会把自己捅穿。自己的身体跟着卞庆华的节奏律动，小廷轩摩擦着床单粗糙布料，水痕打湿了白色的床单，显得更加淫靡不堪。

卞庆华开始向那处敏感点进攻，每一次的进入直捣敏感点，陈廷轩的呼吸也开始愈发地紊乱，破碎的呻吟也从齿缝里流露出来。“哥…我…我快要到了…唔…”陈廷轩已经被快感压制着说不出一句完整的话语，大口大口的喘息无疑是在床上最好的催情药。卞庆华伸出手握住了小廷轩，恶意地堵住马眼不让陈廷轩释放出来。“乖，等着你老公一起。”卞庆华加快速度，疯狂的研磨敏感点，陈廷轩的呻吟被疯狂的肉体撞击得支离破碎，卞庆华深深地一顶，释放进了深处。

卞庆华松开手，随意撸动了几下小廷轩，让陈廷轩在他的手中释放开来，浊白的液体喷洒到了床单上，溢出洞口的精液顺着股沟肆意地流出，被肏红了的穴口还在一张一缩地吐出液体，再加上陈廷轩仍然沉浸在高潮的余烬当中，身体微微颤抖，双腿不自觉的张开着，这一副下流的画面又使卞庆华重新硬了起来，再次进去了陈廷轩的体内。

“唔…我的好哥哥，老公…我还是病人诶，我快不行了…”陈廷轩感受到后穴传来的异物感，低声向卞庆华求饶道。

“乖，最后一次。”

（不想写了，任性拉灯(:>)|￣|＿）

陈廷轩蜷缩在卞庆华的怀里，汗液打湿了刘海乖顺的贴着陈廷轩的额头。“饿了吗，想吃什么？”陈廷轩一提到吃的又来精神了，这几天生病根本没吃什么，激动地说道：“我想吃麻辣小龙虾章鱼小丸子可丽饼鸡蛋仔大肠包小肠烤肉，还有…”“停，你现在是病人不能吃这些，等会儿咳嗽又加重了。”卞庆华立刻阻止了陈廷轩的幻想，这个小宝贝老是在异想天开，刚才还给自己保证会照顾好身体。

“那我还是老老实实喝粥吧。”陈廷轩瘪了瘪嘴，假装生气故意不理卞庆华。

“好啦，等你病好了请你吃大餐，好不好？”

“嗯。”陈廷轩咧开嘴笑着，环住卞庆华的颈脖，来了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

“七夕节快乐，我爱你。”

卞庆华心里暗自高兴着，这个七夕节他不亏。  
毕竟，他得到了一份自己乖乖送上门来的大礼。


End file.
